


Fate

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Death Note, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light finds the perfect lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Kira couldn't ask for a better lieutenant. Light had no idea where the man had come from, but the bespectacled American was competent, cool under pressure, and utterly devoted to the cause of ridding the world of evil. Light was careful-- he had to be-- but his new world was almost a reality, and he'd finally found the right tool to help take the final steps.

Light smiled; really, it was just another sign that the world wanted-- _needed--_ Kira, that fate had given him Brad Crawford.


End file.
